IFSCL
IFSCL (Flash/Fictional Interface of Code Lyoko Supercomputer) is the largest and most detailed simulation of the Factory's supercomputer that has been created to date. It is created and developed by a French fan, Alexis Foletto (commonly known as Immudelki or Immu). It is undergoing regular updates and revisions, and development is expected to continue for the next several years (speculated until the end of 2019). Work in progress versions are released to the fans and community to allow them to enjoy the program and help uncover issues and other bugs as the development continues. The game is currently available in six languages: French, English, Italian, Spanish, Polish and Portuguese. Take a look on the website: http://en.codelyoko.fr/ifscl/ to see the actual upgrades for the next version. You can keep track of the updates via the Facebook page, the Indiedb page, which has links to the Changelog. There is also a reddit page, tumblr page and the new Discord server. ---- Command List Note on 2.6.2, you can only access the readme (with the commands names), by clicking on the "?" button in the game launcher. Starting from 3.0.0, you can access them by typing "help", and it will open you the pdf that is included in the game's installation. And since 3.0.1 the help are included and readable into the game. This is the only way to get all the updated commands. Please do not upload them on the Internet! Immu's Room Immu's Room is a hidden command (to enter in the game), which Immudelki reveals a little later on, it's contents changes with each new version of the IFSCL, teasing upcoming features in the next update, or something else he's working on. The first one was featured in 2.0.5. Usually the codes are Doctor Who references. 2.0.5 - riversongspoiler 2.1.5 - runyoucleverboyandremember 2.2.6 - neverblinkwithangels 2.2.9 - fantasticallonsygeronimo 2.4.2 - thebadwolfbay 2.4.8 - whoisfaceofboe 2.6.2 - amigoodman 3.0.0/'3.0.1' - justthisonceeverybodylives 3.1.3/'3.2.3' - gallifreythelongwayround (reveals the visual of Aelita inside Lyoko's towers) 3.3.0 - fourandahalfbillionyears (unveils the famous orange return to the past) 3.4.0/'3.4.2' - ihadadutyofcare Versions Release Date The versions release date can be found at the official download page. ALPHA - 13th of April 2010 1.0.0 - 18th of April 2010 - This version has exclusively been released in beta version and has been announced under the number 1.2.0. 1.2.5 - 19th of April 2010 - This version quickly received 2 consecutive replacements: the 1.2.6 and the 1.2.9 (beta only). 1.3.0 - 23rd of April 2010 1.3.4 - 6th of May 2010 - This version has exclusively been released in beta version and has been announced under the number 1.3.5. 1.3.9 - 2nd of July 2010 - This version has exclusively been released in beta version and has been announced under the number 1.4.0. 1.5.0 - 13th of November 2010 1.5.2 - 22nd of December 2010 1.5.7 - 24th of January 2011 1.6.1 - 25th of February 2011 1.6.4 - 13th of April 2011 - First Anniversary Edition! 1.8.0 - 15th of July 2011 1.8.1 - 14th of September 2011 1.8.8 - 25th of December 2011 1.9.0 - 5th of January 2012 2.0.0 - 13th of April 2012 - Second Anniversary Edition! This version quickly received a replacement: the 2.0.0.c. 2.0.5 - 20th of September 2012 - This version quickly received a replacement: the 2.0.5.c. The update list can be found here. 2.1.5 - 24th of February 2013 - The update list can be found here. 2.2.6 - 13th of April 2013 - The update list can be found here. 2.2.9 - 20th of April 2013 - The update list can be found here. 2.4.2 - 1st of June 2013 - The update list can be found here. 2.4.8 - 30th of June 2013 - The update list can be found here. 2.6.2 - 8th August 2014 - The update list can be found here. 3.0.0 - 9th August 2015 - The IFSCL REBOOT! The update list was replaced by the progression log. 3.0.1 - 16th September 2015 3.1.3 - 23rd December 2015 - This version has been improved & replaced by 3.1.3.c (18th of January - 2016). 3.2.3 - 28th May 2016 - This version has been improved & replaced by 3.2.3.c (13th of June - 2016). 3.3.0 - 20th December 2016 3.4.0 - 19th July 2017 Current version -''' '3.5.0 '- 26th November 2017 'New version - 3.5.5 ' - February 2018 Gallery Ifscl 342.png|IFSCL 3.4.2 logo Ifscl 340 codelyoko promo03.png|Aelita virtualized status in IFSCL. Ifscl 340 codelyoko promo06.png|The Guardian has captured Yumi while X.A.N.A. activates a tower in IFSCL. Ifscl 340 codelyoko promo05.png|A battle between Ulrich and some monsters in IFSCL Ifscl 340 codelyoko promo02.png|Ulrich unconscious after Scyphozoa stole his DNA sequences in IFSCL 3.4.0 IFSCL3.4.2 9 2 2017-9 33PM50.png|Using the clock and the Return to the Past, we managed to go back to August 31st, 2017 ('''Note: the screenshot was taken on September 2nd, 2017) IFSCL330_1_5_2017-2_59PM53.png|Waldo Schaeffer saves Aelita after falling into the Digital Sea. Screenshot 8.png|Superscan Tower activated by X.A.N.A. Screenshot 4.png|Superscan Tower deactivated. (blue rather than the green/yellow we see in the show to avoid confusion) Screenshot 5.png|Superscan Tower activated by Jeremie. Screenshot 3franz.png|Superscan Tower activated by Franz Hopper. IFSCL3.5.0_12_15_2017-7_43PM32.png|Ulrich, William, and Aelita fighting a polymorphic clone in the Mountain Sector. (IFSCL 3.5.0) IFSCL3.5.0_12_15_2017-7_52PM40.png|The Lyoko Warriors in a crater in the Desert Sector. (IFSCL 3.5.0) IFSCL3.5.0_12_15_2017-7_54PM26.png|The team fighting against a couple of Hornets. IFSCL3.5.0_12_15_2017-8_04PM1.png|The Scyphozoa has captured William in the Forest Sector! IFSCL3.5.0_12_15_2017-8_07PM1.png|William unconscious after being captured, and is now possessed. IFSCL3.5.0_12_16_2017-6_12PM45.png|Aelita and Yumi Vs X.A.N.A. Odd and the Black Manta. IFSCL3.5.0_12_19_2017-9_23PM52.png|William fighting X.A.N.A. Ulrich and the Black Manta in the Forest Sector. IFSCL3.5.0_12_19_2017-9_42PM20.png|Aelita, William, and Yumi fighting three Kankrelats and two Mantas in the Ice Sector. IFSCL3.5.0_12_19_2017-9_50PM40.png|Aelita has been captured by the Scyphozoa in the Desert Sector! IFSCL3.5.0_12_19_2017-9_55PM20.png|X.A.N.A. Aelita and a Tarantula heading over to a Way Tower in the Desert Sector! IFSCL3.5.0_12_19_2017-9_55PM45.png|Aelita enters the tower... IFSCL3.5.0_12_19_2017-9_55PM56.png|and starts deleting the entire sector... IFSCL3.5.0_12_19_2017-9_57PM14.png|The Desert Sector is completely gone now... IFSCL3.5.0_12_19_2017-10_03PM3.png|but not for long! IFSCL3.5.0_12_19_2017-10_03PM39.png|Restoring the Desert Sector, as seen on the virtual map. IFSCL3.5.0_12_19_2017-10_03PM54.png|The Desert Sector is now coming back to life. es:IFSCL fr:IFSCL ro:IFSCL ru:IFSCL sr:IFSCL Category:Lyoko Category:Game Category:Needs Images Category:Stubs Category:Needs info